Callen, Book 2: The Sixth Nordic
by Riluo Beijing Kirkland-Wang
Summary: It was World War Two when they found her.. Who is she ? Maliina Marie Rosing. Her family is missing, because of the Nazis, so the Allies take her under their wing, and she goes to live with Canada (...who?) But what if this Finnish girl is not what she seems?
1. Prologue

"Äiti? [Mother?]"

A Finnish boy turned around to see a small Nordic girl standing behind him. "Kyllä? [Yes?]"

"What's going on? Where's big brother and Isä? [papa]" she asked, clutching her blanket. On her head was a Finnish cap- a Christmas from her 'Äiti'. The cross hair clip, a gift from her Norwegian Big brother, was pinned in her hair. She was wearing a small, dark blue sailor outfit, similar to her big brother's, that her Icelandic brother had given to her. In her other hand was the enchanted metallic cylinder that her Danish brother had given to her. Against it clacked a special silver bracelet that her Isä had given her.

The boy scooped her up after drawing the curtains. "Come, my little one. We need to leave before-" Screaming erupted outside, and the Finnish boy paled. No! The Nazis couldn't be here already! He grabbed a blanket, wrapping it firmly around the girl before running out of the house.

Sure enough, the Nazis were already here. A tall, blond German with bright blue eyes noticed the boy, with the child wrapped so dearly in his hands, and smirked. He nudged the albino Prussian next to him, and they both stared at the Finnish boy.

"Vell, vell, vhat an unexpected surprise, aye, mein Bruder [my brother]?" the albino asked. They started advancing on the poor Fin, who was edging away and tightly holding the girl in his hands. "Vhat do you have there, huh?"

A Norwegian boy appeared out of no where- the girl's beloved big brother. He brandished a spiked mace in each hand, and his usually stoic face seethed with anger. "Get her out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

"Right!" The Finnish boy took off as the Norwegian held back the Prussian and German. He didn't last long, and soon the boy was being chased by them, while the Norwegian gasped for breath on the dirt road and tried to ignore his pain.

The Finnish boy held the girl close to his chest. He couldn't afford to stumble or trip; the duo chasing him would catch up and what he was risking everything for would be lost.

When he believed her was far enough ahead, he ran to the river banks, desperately looking for a hiding place for the girl. He gave a sigh of relief when he was a large basket close to the water's edge.

He rushed to it, detaching the girl from his neck. The boy gently placed her inside the basket, making sure that she had the enchanted cylinder the Danish had given her and the bracelet her father had given her- they would protect her and remind her of her identity.

The girl began to do what any normal child would do when they were in this position and dreadfully afraid. She began to cry.

"Shhh..." the boy whispered, stroking her hair. "It'll be alright. Äiti has to go, but he'll be back, okay?" He began to sing the girl's favorite lullaby. She calmed down, believing what her mother had told her.

The boy quickly ran back up the bank, into the forest. He immediately caught the Prussian's and the German's attention and he began to run, leading them away from the girl.

Large stones became dislodged from their running. They tumbled down the bank, landing against the basket, pushing it into the river. The basket was carried away in the current, with the three year old girl inside.

The blanket she had had in her hand had fallen off her shoulders, and now laid on the bank where the basket had been.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey guys."

The Allies looked to England, who was walking into the camp. In one hand, he supported a sleeping girl with long pale blond hair pulled back into two ponytails. In his other he held a large woven basket, obviously water tight and dripping from the bottom.

"Who's that?" Russia asked.

China nodded. "She obviously survived the attack on that village. Fate must favor her."

"Someone saved her is what I'm assuming." England set the basket down and sat down beside the fire with the five others. "She was sleeping in the basket, it was washed up on the bank."

The girl began stir in England's arms. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she was greeted with the Brit's kind and worried face.

She began to fight him immediately, sobbing terribly. "En ole Juutalainen, en ole Juutalainen! Anna mennä, en halua mennä kotiin! Äiti, isä, isoveli! Apua! En halua kuolla! [I'm not a Jew, I'm not a Jew! Let go, I want to go home! Mother, papa, big brother! Help! I don't want to die!]" She managed to get out of the Brit's arms, and she stood by the fire, wailing her heart out.

All six countries stared at her.

"Okay, anyone understand what the heck she's saying?" America asked, breaking the silence.

Canada nodded. "She's speaking Finnish." He got up and stood in front of her, talking in that soft voice he had. "Älä itke, me olemme täällä auttamassa sinua. Olemme hyviä tyyppejä. Nimeni on Matthew Williams, ja nämä ovat ystäviäni. [Don't cry, we're here to help you. We're the good guys. My name is Matthew Williams, and these are my friends.]"

The girl slowly stopped crying. "F-ystäviä? [F-friends?]"

Canada nodded, then spoke extremely slow. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" The girl nodded again. "My friends don't speak Finnish, so we're going to talk in English so they understand what we're saying, ok? What's your name?"

"Maliina Marie Rosing." the girl answered. Both America and China cooed from the cute, heavy Finnish accent she had.

"These are Arthur Kirkland, Alfred Freedom Jones, Francis Bonnefoy, Yao Wang, and Ivan Braginski. And the polar bear is my pet, Kumajiro, and the panda is Yao's pet, Bǎihé [lily]." Canada pointed to each nation accordingly. "We're the Allies. Sit down with us, and tell us how you got to be in a basket on the river bank, eh?"

Maliina acted as if something clicked in her mind. She began checking her skirt pockets, then her jacket pockets, obviously searching for something. Then she gave a sigh of relief, pulling the metal cylinder from her jacket pocket. "I thought I lost it.."

"What is it?" France asked.

"You know, I don't know, Mr. Bonnefoy, I don't know." Maliina stared at the cylinder. "Brother gave it to me for Christmas. He said it would protect me if I was ever in trouble. He said it was enchanted." She sat down between Canada, who had Kumajiro in his lap again, and China.

"So how did you get in the basket, da?" Russia asked. The other nations prepared for the worst, fearing that Maliina would be frightened by him.

She didn't react to the Russian's dark aura, like she saw a similar thing almost everyday. "Äiti was running from two Nazis- one was albino- while Big brother distracted them. Äiti put me in a basket and told me to stay quiet and stay put. Then the soldiers came, and large stones fell and pushed the basket into the water. Then I was waking up in Mr. Kirkland's arms."

Canada frowned, burrowing his chin into Kumajiro's fur. "I thought Gilbert said he wouldn't get wrapped up into this..."

"Maliina, you'll stay with us, okay?" England spoke. "It'll be safer for you."

Maliina nodded, playing with the edge of her skirt.

†*°•~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~•°*†

"Do you see your family anywhere?"

Maliina looked around the survivors camp anxiously, hoping to see her family- even her annoying Danish brother would have been absolutely fine! But no familiar faces met her own.

"I don't see them..." she whimpered. "Are these all the survivors?" Maliina looked to the Allies with a hopeful look. But she was met with sad looks, and England wouldn't look her in the eye.

"There's no one else they can find..." America answered.

Maliina stared them in the eye. They expected her to start bawling, and China was already prepared to scoop her up if needed. But instead of bawling, she turned and started walking down the wrecked town. The Allies followed her until she stopped at a certain house that had been burnt.

In front of the house was a stake made from a plank of burnt wood. Tied to it was a strip of navy blue cloth, and a strip of black cloth.

"Big brother is alive..." Maliina smiled slightly, touching the cloth slightly before sitting down in the snow and rolling up her skirt a bit to reveal her shorts that ended at her knees. She looked up hopefully. "Anyone have a pocket knife?"

They stared at her weirdly, but Canada handed her the pocket knife he used for carving.

"Thank you." Maliina took the knife, placing it against her leg. The sound of fabric ripping filled the practically silent air as she cut a long strip of cloth from her shorts.

She handed the knife back to Canada before standing up and tying the cloth to the stake tightly. Then her eyes widened as they fell on a slightly damaged barn. "The deer!"

"What deer?" Russia asked.

Maliina practically shrieked. "I have to make sure the deer okay! All of you- close your eyes and turn around." The confused Allies did what she asked as the Finnish girl ran to the stable and flung open the doors.

"Calm down, I'll get you out of here!" Maliina began opening the stall doors, letting the prancing deer out. Then she began shouting orders to them. "Tule nyt, siellä on Donner, Blitzen, Cupid, Rudolph, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, .. Vixen, Vauhtia, että häntä! Hyvä tyttö, nyt mennä! Go! Mene nyt metsään! Äiti löytää sinut! [Come on now, there's Donner, Blitzen, Cupid, Rudolph, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer,.. Vixen, come on, move that tail! Good girl, now go! Go! Go on now, into the forest! Mother will find you!]"

The reindeer pranced around for a few seconds before taking off and running to the forest.

"Okay, you can look now." Maliina called, making sure that her Äiti's sled was still in the shed before closing the door tightly and locking it.


	3. Chapter 2

Ni hao! Someone asked me a question through the review. Let's address this, shall we? (Note- this probably isn't the exact wording.)

Kokomo- If it's a Finnish girl, why is she going with Canada rather than being with the actual country? (That being Finland.)

Reading the description, aren't we? *awesome happy face* Well, Kokomo, it's simple. The Allies believe she's an orphan, that her family was killed by the Nazis. They don't know where the Nordics are, either. Canada knows Finnish, as we've seen, so it's best for him that Maliina goes with him, so she can still talk in her /supposive/ mother tongue. And it's a good reason later on that she goes with him rather than the Nordics, otherwise there would be no story to tell!

Also, Greenland is my Best Friends Forever! This all actually happened to her. *sad face*

°•~~~~~~~~~~ now to the story! ~~~~~~~~~~•°

"What are we going to do with her?" America asked England and Canada, watching Russia and China swing the two ropes for her, Double Dutch style. Maliina was laughing, and both nations were smiling. For once, Russia's smile was from pure joy, instead of the common 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-slowly' smile.

England sighed. "I don't know. She's probably just a mortal girl.. I can't believe something so terrible would happen to a girl at five. Maliina didn't even cry when her family wasn't among the survivors."

"She was probably adopted then." Canada answered softly. "Maybe more than once now, so she's learner not to get attached. But the way she says Isoveli so lovingly..." The two stared at him. "It means big brother."

"Chili hot!" Maliina suddenly laughed, causing the three blondes to look back at her. At those two words, China and Russia had changed the pace of the ropes suddenly, moving them extremely fast that they were only blurs. Yet Maliina still remained in the middle, laughing and jumping just as fast to avoid getting tangled in the ropes.

Canada smiled. "You know what? I'll take her home with me. It'll be an easy transition because the weather is more-or-less the same, and we can still talk in her mother tongue, so she won't loose that connection."

†*°•~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~•°*†

"Where are we going, Mattie?" Maliina asked as she and Canada boarded a large ship. She had finally been convinced to call the nations by the first names, and had picked up America's habit of calling Canada 'Mattie'.

Canada smiled at her. "We're going to my home; you're going to live with me since your family..." His voice trailed off and his smile fell. Maliina nodded, slightly understanding.

The boat moved away from the dock, and the Finnish girl waved goodbye to the nations on land. "Bye! Come back and play Double Dutch again with me soon, Yao!"

China's smile grew a little bigger. "I will, Maliina! Stay safe!"

Canada sighed in relief. Ever since they had taken Maliina to where the survivors were, the villagers had been acting weird. They treated her... differently. Like she was sacred. Everyone knew her. They'd run up to her and greet her, then make sure she was alright, and ask a silly thing, like 'Tell the talking puffin that I said hi!' or 'I saw the deer in the forest, I hope your mother finds them!'. And Maliina would just smile and go along! It confused the nations to no end.

†*°•~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~•°*†

A month passed. All the Allies came by a few times to see Maliina and visit her and Canada, England and China coming the most, despite distances. Russia would come to play in the snow with Canada and Maliina. China would come, with his panda and Hong Kong, to play jump rope and hop scotch with her, and Hong was teaching China and Maliina how to play Four square, a game he picked up from his time (read: captivity from the Opium Wars) with England. America would come over to play racing video games with her. France would come, sometimes with England and America, to play football (American kids like me, read: soccer) with her. And when England came alone- still bringing Flying Mint Bunny however, because Maliina could see her, he would tell her classic fairytales, then stories from his days when he was King Arthur of Camelot. (A/N- yes, I believe that. Shut it.)

"Mattie, Mattie!" Maliina ran into the living room where Canada was reading a book. "Look what Arthur got me!"

Canada looked up from his book. Maliina was wearing a blue dress with a white apron, white knee socks, and black slippers. Her pale blond hair was pulled back into the customary two ponytails with black bobby pins keeping her bangs back.

"I look like Alice, right?" she giggled, rocking on her feet.

"Yes, you do, actually." Canada answered, remembering the old 'Alice in Wonderland' fairytale England used to tell him when he was still a young territory.

England walked into the room, smiling. "So I take it you like the dress, pet? It was Flying Mint Bunny's idea." He started calling Maliina 'pet' ever since she first asked about Flying Mint Bunny.

Maliina nodded eagerly, suddenly hugging what looked like empty air to Canada. "I love it! But watch this!" She skipped to the warm fire place, then held her hand a certain way and moving it, chanting. A beam of light hit the fire, and it began to burn rainbow colors.

She turned and smiled at England and Canada, who were staring at her, mouths agape.

Flying Mint Bunny fluttered over to her. "Wow, Maliina! You can do magic!"

"D-did she just..." Canada started.

"Do magic...?" England finished.


	4. Chapter 3

England started coming more often, with his spellbooks. He'd let Maliina look through them. She would spend hours just sitting on the couch, just flipping through them.

And she was mastering all sorts of nature magic now. She had made goals for when she, England, France, and America would play football (soccer) out of tough vines. She had made some bamboo appear for China's panda, but it died after the Asian left because of the cold. And she had made it snow lightly one day when Russia came and there was no snow.

"So what are you going to do with her next week when we have to go to the World Meeting?" England asked Canada, sitting on a bench and drinking from a water bottle, while France and America walked over. All three were tired from playing football (soccer) with Maliina, but Canada had been happy enough just to watch.

"I don't know." Canada answered. "There's no nations I can trust to watch her since it's the entire world going, and she's too young to be home alone, so I'll probably just have to take her with us."

"But mon ami! She is but a normal girl!" France exclaimed.

America nodded. "Totally, dude! What if she finds out that..." He glanced at Maliina, who was now making a snowman, far away from ear shot. But America lowered his voice anyways. "Dude, what if she finds out our secret- our secret that we're countries?"

"Maliina is a good girl, I'm sure she'd understand and keep it a secret." the Canadian answered quickly. "Besides, she knows magic, and she's young enough to think it's just a silly game."

"If you say so, dude..." America sighed, as France and England exchanged worried looks.

†*°•~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~•°*†

Canada held Maliina's hand tightly. "Now remember, Maliina, it's going to be very crowded, so you need to keep close to me, okay?"

"Okay!" Maliina answered brightly. They walked into the World Meeting Building. The Finnish girl's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in a wide smile as she looked around.

The nations from around the globe were all there. She saw China and Hong Kong with a large group of boys, and two girls, that had mostly the same hair color and skin color. She saw England with a blond teen with red eyes and vampire teeth. She saw America with a Hispanic girl and a couple Hispanic boys. She saw Russia with his two sisters, three guys who seemed extremely nervous and a blond guy wearing a dress. She saw France trying to flirt with one of the girls in China's group, before China hit the Frenchman with his wok.

She laughed excitedly as Canada led her to England and the blond vampire.

"Oh, hey Can...- Matthew." England corrected himself quickly, giving a quick glance to the blond vampire, Romania, who quickly got the clue.

"Why, hello, little one!" Romania smiled at her. "My name's Vladimir. Who are you?"

"I'm Maliina Marie Rosing!" Maliina laughed, rocking back on her heels. She was wearing the sailor's outfit with the Finnish hat, silver bracelet, and cross hair clip from the day the Allies first met her.

Romania's smile grew bigger. "What a beautiful name! It sounds Finnish; are you from Finland?"

Maliina nodded enthusiastically. "Mhmm! I've been living with Matthew ever since the Nazis attacked my village, because I couldn't find my..." She noticed a group of five behind Romania and trailed off, eyes widening.


	5. Chapter 4

She started screaming hysterically. "Äiti, Isoveli, Isä!" Maliina tried to run to the group of five, but Canada held her back.

"Pet, that's not your mom. She's dead, remember?" England asked softly.

"No, no, no! My Äiti's right there!" Maliina argued, fighting against the Canadian. "Äiti!"

The five, hearing the commotion, looked towards them. It was the Nordics. They stared curiously, until their eyes rested on Maliina, trying desperately to run over.

Finland shrieked. "GREENLAND!"

Canada, England, and Romania froze, staring at the Nordics. Feeling the hold on her shirt collar loosen, Maliina ripped herself from the Canadian's grip, just as the Nordic group ran over.

Finland encased Maliina in a tight hug, words pouring out of his mouth in his native language like a waterfall. "Voi, Maliina, olin niin huolissani, kun et ollut siellä, ajattelin natsit sai sinut, olen niin iloinen, että olet turvassa, Grönlanti, rakastan sinua, rakastan sinua, rakastan sinua niin paljon, makea sydän...[Oh, Maliina, I was so worried when you weren't there, I thought the Nazis got you, I'm so glad you're safe, Greenland, I love you, I love you, I love you so much, sweet heart...]"

"Minäkin rakastan sinua, Äiti. [I love you too, mother.]" the girl whimpered, wrapping her arms around Finland.

"Greenland...?" England and Canada asked at the same time, as America, France, Russia, and China came over with confused looks. Finland stood up with Maliina in his arms, and Norway took her, holding her tightly.

"Greenland." Norway confirmed. "We were going to introduce her, then World War II popped up and we agreed for her safety we'd wait until after the war. Then the Nazis came to Finland and I'm sure she's told you what happened from there."

Iceland nodded. "Greenland is the Sixth Nordic."

"Th'nk y' f'r t'k'ng c'r 'f h'r. [Thank you for taking care of her.]" Sweden finished, accepting the leaning Maliina into his arms.

"Far..., jag har saknat dig." She curled up in his arms, wrapping her arms around Sweden's neck and looking at Canada. "Thank you for taking care of me. Oh, and I knew you guys were nations the whole time. Seriously, what type of normal person has Freedom as their middle name?"

America laughed sheepishly. "I suppose she's right in that sense..."

"How many languages do you speak?" Romania asked. "You know English and Finnish, and I could've sworn you were just talking in Swedish..."

Maliina smiled. "I speak seven languages- Swedish, Finnish, Norwegian, Icelandic, Danish, English, and Greenlandic."

"Hey, I never told you what that cylinder does!" Denmark exclaimed. "There's a button on there; if you press it, it changes into an awesome battle ax like mine!...Only, your size."

"Come on, sister dear, let's get going." Norway took Maliina again. "Maybe when we get home, Finland can make you some suaasat."

"Okay, big brother!" she said cheerfully.


	6. Epilogue: The End?

A few years passed.

The Allies looked up as the door to the meeting room opened. The Nordic Five, er, Six walked in. They took their seats, laughing and talking with each other.

Greenland saw them and gave them a big, beaming smile, givings a slight wave to them before returning her attention to her big brother Norway entirely. The Allies let small, genuine smiles slip across their faces, looking at each other.

The little Maliina they had found was the Sixth Nordic.


End file.
